


Sitting in a Tree

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Basically just 200 words of fluff, immediately post-Mossflower.Because how was there not fic for these two before?





	Sitting in a Tree

“Hwuh,” Skipper grunts as he hauls himself up onto a tree branch. Amber tries not to giggle. “Don’t laugh too hard, missy. I still remember how you looked the first time we got you in the water.” Her tail twitches at the memory. “Us otters are just meant to climb things with ladders, and ropes, like civilized beasts. Ships, mostly.” He winces. “Still sore from redirecting the Moss.”

“I know, I know,” she teases. “And look, I even saved you a beaker of shrimp and hotroot soup, an oatfarl, a fresh pear, and some herbed cheese.”

“You’re too kind,” he says, gratefully accepting the cool refreshment of the pear. He lets Amber lean against him as they look down as, two javelin throws away, an enormous mudpit slowly dries.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” He nods, and hums in approval. 

“To think that used to be Kotir,” he muses. She hisses at the hateful name. “Nothing to do for now until the mud dries out, but then…”

“Then it’ll be home.” Their fingers twine, Skipper’s still sticky with the juice of the discarded pear. “For everyone. For us.”

“For us,” he confirms, and presses a kiss to the top of her head.


End file.
